sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hittite Kingdom
The Hittie Kingdom is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1811 BC. Major cities include Hattusa, the capital, Hassum, Ishuwa, Katapa, Ankuwa and Purushanda. List of Kings * Mursili I 1997-1983 BC * Sapalulme I 1983-1989 BC * Pelliya I 1983-1965 BC * Sapalulme II 1965-1961BC * Tutamu I 1961-1940 BC * Pelliya II 1940-1926 BC * Sapalulme III 1926-1900 BC * Tutamu II 1900-1887 BC * Labarna I 1887-1880 BC * Anitta I 1880-1866 BC * Hattusila I 1866-1840 BC * Mursili II 1840-1826 BC * Zidanta I 1826-1811 * Hantili I 1811-1776 * Labarna II 1776-1760 * Ammuna I 1760-1745 * Anitta II 1745-1727 * Pitkhana I 1727-1707 * Zidanta II 1707-1681 * Labarna III 1681-1659 * Pu-Sarruma I 1659-1644 * Hantili II 1644-1619 * Mursili III 1619-1599 * Huzziya I 1599-1570 * Zidanta III 1570-1561 * Pu-Sarruma II 1561-1532 * Ammuna II 1532-1512 * Alluwamna I 1512-1488 * Hantili III 1488-1461 * Telepinus I 1461-1440 * Arnuwanda I 1440-1415 * Tudhaliya I 1415-1387 * Mursili IV 1387-1360 * Muwatalli I 1360-1333 * Alluwamna II 1333-1306 * Zidanta IV 1306-1290 * Suppiluliuma I 1290-1267 * Arnuwanda II 1267-1249 * Ammuna III 1249-1225 * Anitta III 1225-1204 * Telepinus II 1204-1178 * Muwatalli II 1178-1151 * Hattusila II 1151-1129 * Pu-Sarruma III 1129-1106 * Tudhaliya II 1106-1079 * Arnuwanda III 1079-1044 * Hantili IV 1044-1012 * Urhi-Teshub I 1012-984 * Anitta IV 984-957 * Suppiluliuma II 957-931 * Hattusila III 931-903 * Arnuwanda IV 903-876 * Tudhaliya III 876-858 * Pitkhana II 858-820 * Telepinus III 820-798 * Muwatalli III 798-760 * Ammuna IV 760-734 * Labarna IV 734-708 * Huzziya II 708-682 * Hattusila IV 682-656 * Arnuwanda V 656-623 * Mursili V 623-600 * Alluwamna III 600-577 * Uspilulume I 577-549 * Pu-Sarruma IV 549-515 * Hattusila V 515-480 * Labarna V 480-440 * Telepinus IV 440-419 * Kurunta I 419-396 * Pitkhana III 396-370 * Tudhaliya IV 370-338 * Huzziya III 338-302 * Anitta V 302-280 * Zidanta V 280-246 * Suppiluliuma III 246-199 * Urhi-Teshub II 199-180 * Aplahanda I 180-151 * Kurunta II 151-130 * Mursili VI 130-96 BC * Arnuwanda VI 96-51 BC * Ammuna V 51-6 BC * Telepinus V 6 BC-21 AD * Labarna VI 21-47 * Huzziya IV 47-95 * Pitkhana IV 95-123 * Hantili V 123-159 * Alluwamna IV 159-193 * Suppiluliuma IV 193-229 * Aplahanda II 229-262 * Muwatalli IV 262-290 * I-Sharruma I 290-323 * Labarna VII 323-358 * Pu-Sarruma V 358-383 * Urhi-Teshub III 383-410 * Uspilulume II 410-450 * Taras I 450-479 * Kurunta III 479-508 * Ulmi-Teshub I 508-538 * Muwatalli V 538-570 * Hattusila V 570-601 * Aplahanda III 601-635 * Ammuna VI 635-671 * I-Sharruma II 671-699 * Suwarmis I 699-725 * Urhi-Teshub IV 725-756 * Suppiluliuma V 756-790 * Anitta V 790-818 * Tudhaliya V 818-848 * I-Sharruma III 848-900 * Ulmi-Teshub II 900-926 * Taras II 926-963 * Pu-Sarruma VI 963-1002 * Pitkhana V 1002-1035 * Telepinus VI 1035-1071 * Uspilulume III 1071-1100 * Maratis I 1100-1127 * Suwarmis II 1127-1162 * Zidanta VI 1162-1200 * I-Sharruma IV 1200-1237 * Aplahanda IV 1237-1270 * Ulmi-Teshub III 1270-1302 * Taras IIII 1302-1339 * Maratis II 1339-1375 * Arnuwantis I 1375-1414 * Suwarmis III 1414-1442 * Ini-Teshub I 1442-1490 * Sahwis I 1490-1519 * I-Sharruma V 1519-1561 * Alluwamna V 1561-1595 * Arnuwantis II 1595-1620 * Taras IV 1620-1647 * Ini-Teshub II 1647-1680 * Sahwis II 1680-1702 * Maratis III 1702-1747 * Allumari I 1747-1780 * Arnuwantis III 1780-1803 * Labarna VIII 1803-1840 * Arnuwanda VII 1840-1869 * Huzziya V 1869-